Some Powerful Cookies
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: anyone wonder what happened when Niles motioned CC to leave the kitchen with him as Max and Fran talked about the negative pregnancy test? Well here's my take on it. It probably sucks, honestly. But whatever. I tried.


Some Powerful Cookies

As Max was trying to console Fran after she had a negative pregnancy test, Niles tapped CC on the shoulder and motioned her to follow him out. With a goofy grin on her face she happily obliged. Once they were in the living room Niles grabbed CC by the hand and ran upstairs with him toward his room.

"Niles," she cooed. "What are you planning on doing?" She soon found herself in his room and pressed against his closed door.

Without answering, he leaned in and let his mouth consume her throat, leaving teeth marks on her neck.

She silently tipped her head back before she couldn't help it anymore and she let out a sharp moan before she moved her hands up and started to thread her fingers through his hair. "Oh God, Niles... Please take me."

Those were the words Niles had been wanting to hear for years. He started to walk backwards with her as his hands stayed planted on her waist before he turned around and sat her down on the bed before she willing laid down and he placed one knee on the bed between her legs. He loved the view of her in his bed. The way she looked up at him with desire and possibly love was beyond her control.

She reached up for him but he wouldn't let her have him just yet. Instead, he pulled her to sit up and placed his hands on her jacket and started to push it off her shoulders before tossing it on the floor. Then he reached for her blouse and slowly started to unbutton the front.

His hands were starting to shake and CC felt this. She placed her hands over his and helped him unbutton them. He then let go and turned to sit on the edge of the bed. CC looked at him, with half her blouse undone, confused.

"Niles, what's wrong?"

He shook his head as he kept it down. "What's the matter with me? I've been dreaming of this moment for years and I can't even take your blouse off."

CC found his nervous state so cute, it was only turning her on more but it's what he said that shocked her. She sat on her knees and placed her hands in her lap. "Niles..." she placed her hand on his shoulder as his back was to him.

He slowly picked his head up but didn't look at her. "What?"

"You've been dreaming of being intimate with me for years?"

Niles' eyes widened as he realized he had said his words out loud. Slowly turning his head to look at her he ended up dropping his gaze. "Yes."

CC couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried. She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him down on the bed before she leaned down and kissed him deeply as their tongues wrestled and all Niles' insecurities went away. When the need for air pulled them apart, CC ran her fingers through his hair. "So, Baby, what do you say? Wanna be like the back of that sponge and do me rough?"

Niles looked up at her with the biggest smirk on his face before he sat up. "Well, Dumplin', are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything," she nodded and that was all Niles needed to hear before he sat up and pushed CC back on the bed before he hovered over her and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue past his lips which CC quickly parted. She moved her hands up and threaded them through his hair before she moved them down his shoulders before she pushed his blazer off his shoulders and behind him on the bed.

Soft moans escaped both their lungs as Niles lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and before long, CC knew she couldn't take much more and she moved her hands to his slacks and unzipped him before she reached into the slip of his boxers and took out his throbbing length. "Mmm your feather duster is bigger than I remember," she smirked against his lips.

Niles felt his breath get caught in his throat once CC took a hold of his member. "Oh god, your hands are so soft," he whispered as his eyes closed and CC leaned up to place a passionate kiss on his lips in which he opened his eyes to. "My god, you are sexy, CC Babcock. "Now let me show you just how sexy you are."

Niles quickly flipped her over, keeping both hands on either side of her as he ribbed her blouse open and buried his face between her concealed breasts.

"Oh, Niles," she moaned, taking her hands up and running them through his sandy blond hair.

Niles quickly lifted her up and pulled her blouse off her shoulders before he unhooked her bra before he slipped her bra off her slender arms and tossed it onto the floor before his hands continued to roam her curvy body down to her pants where he started to caress her inner thighs through them.

"Niles? Niles..." she breathed heavily, knowing she wouldn't be able to last much longer without him inside her.

"Yes?"

"You'll get to me faster if you just take off my damn pants," she growled.

Niles smirked, knowing she was more than ready for him with that demand and that look in her eyes.

"As you wish." He slowly took either side of her pants and shifted them down her thighs and past her knees before pulling them off her feet.

He slowly moved his hand up her calf, over to her knee and up to her thigh before he touched her through her panties.

CC let out a loud hiss before she grabbed either side of the bed. If she was this excited now, how turned on would she be once he took her?

Niles groaned as he felt himself getting excited and he moved a hand down to take it in his hand before he started to stroke himself. "My God, you are so beautiful."

CC's eyes couldn't be taken off what dangled between his legs. It looked so inviting, so delicious, so big. She never would have expected Niles to be so lean. It was definitely something she wouldn't mind snacking on.

"Please take me, Niles. Please. I can't wait much longer."

That was all Niles needed before he let go of himself and took either side of her panties and slid them down her long legs and tossed them on the floor. He quickly unbuttoned his slacks before he kicked his shoes off and pulled them off.

CC took a hold of Niles shoulders as he hovered over her and they both looked into the others eyes, both knowing that this would change them forever.

"CC, I never thought you and I would ever find ourselves here. I lov-"

"Niiiilessss!"

**Figured I'd end it so nothing can mess with the way the show continued on and of course to tease you devoted readers ;)**


End file.
